


Training Day

by juliesioux



Series: Exploring the Future [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrowcave, F/M, Make up sex, Olicity Sex, Olicity training, Sex in the Lair, olicity - Freeform, olicity one shot, olicity speculation, post episode 415 speculation, salmon ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliesioux/pseuds/juliesioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver returns to the Lair late one night after patrols in order to work out alone but encounters Felicity. She is training on the fight dummy and Oliver offers to assist.</p><p>This is the first time they have been alone since she got up and walked away from them.</p><p>This is totally my head canon and another look at how they might find their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

**Training Day**

 

_Tender fleeting glances_

_mask a hardened heart_

_melting in the vacuum of space._

 

I

Oliver entered the lair late that night in the hopes that it would be empty. He needed to workout, hit something, just grind the tension and guilt out of his system. The night’s patrols were less than satisfactory lately, what with Darhk behind bars and the Ghosts being, well, ghosts and everyone had tapped out early.

His shoulders felt like they were pulling back tight enough to snap. Some strike time on the arm and leg dummy would do the trick. Maybe a couple of rounds on the salmon ladder, anything to just get his body exhausted enough that his muscles would relax and he could finally get some sleep.

He was operating on instinct alone. Ever since the day Felicity had gotten up and walked away from him, he had been in a state of perpetual wakefulness. Not unlike when he first landed on Lian Yu all those years ago. He didn’t sleep for weeks in fear that something would spring out of the forest to kill him. Now it wasn’t terror he felt every time he closed his eyes, it was soul crushing loneliness and guilt. He was trying to do all that he thought he needed to do with Felicity but so far...

The elevator doors opened and he was greeted to a lair that was dark and cool. He figured if he waited long enough he could have the place to himself. As he stepped out of the elevator, he heard a thud and immediately froze. Another thudding sound and a grunt told him someone was here and using the fighting dummy.

Great, he thought, I hope it’s Thea, it’ll be easier to ask her to leave.

He strode quickly and quietly past the conference table, past his weapons station and Felicity’s work stations and pulled up short. It wasn’t Thea striking the dummy, it was Felicity. He stepped back into the shadow of one of the brick pillars and took a moment to breathe, calm his heart and take in what he was seeing.

Every time she hit the dummy, sweat flew off of her body. She had been down here a while. He saw the empty water bottle, the damp towel and drops of sweat all over the mat. It looked like she may have tried the salmon ladder and that impressed him.

He watched her for a few minutes and noticed her feet weren’t moving properly when she would strike with her right arm. Everytime she threw a right cross, her hips pushed her in the wrong direction and threw her off balance. If she kept up like this, she would hurt her back.

Her back, he thought with alarm, she has only been up and walking for 2 weeks. What if something goes haywire because she throws a right cross and left elbow wrong? Diggle has taught her well but her form still needs work.

Oliver stepped back into the shadows so he could make a gentler entrance. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her if she was in the middle of a combination move. Even though they still worked together every night, being alone with her after everything that had happened was something that hadn’t happened until now and he was uncharacteristically nervous.

He missed her. It was like all the air in his lungs disappeared and he felt himself caving back in on himself. He felt that the longer they stayed separate from each other, the further they drifted away from one another until it was like they were in different galaxies. She was professional and supportive during missions but she would leave as soon as they were done, sometimes avoiding him altogether and when he would arrive before she left, she would avoid his gaze and escape through the garage.

His instincts told him that this was different, he didn’t think she would leave and maybe they could have a conversation that would allow them to reconnect. He was trying to show her in every way he could that he was going to be better at being a partner, not just trying but actually doing.

Taking a deep breath, he put his workout bag down with a thump and walked towards her.

“Hey,” he said after watching her throw another right cross, “you need to move your left foot out about another inch to an inch and a half, otherwise you are going to hurt yourself.”

Felicity jumped at the sound of Oliver’s voice.

“How long have you been here?” she asked in surprise.  
“Only a minute or two. I...I didn’t want to startle you when you were throwing those combos.”  
“Thanks. I thought everyone had gone home otherwise…,” she gestured bashfully at the striking dummy.  
“Yeah...I thought the same thing,” he smiled gently at her.  
“I could leave…”  
“How about I give you some tips instead? You are in a good groove, you just need to work on your form a bit.”  
“Oliver...I don’t...this just, I mean, is it a good idea? Should we…,” she stammered.  
“Just think of me as Trainer Jonas, not Oliver,’ he suggested.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him and looked him up and down. He saw the glint in her eyes as she nodded.

“Ok, maybe for a few minutes.”  
“Ok. First, move your left foot out an inch.”

Felicity did as she was told and threw the combination Diggle had been working on with her for the past week. He was pleasantly surprised by how strong she had become. Her arms were sculpted and toned, her abs were flat and hard, she was gorgeous even when she was a sweaty mess.

For the next ten minutes, Oliver watched her and would throw out suggestions for her on how to hold her shoulders, when to move her feet to maximize her strength and when to minimize effort for endurance. She learned fast and for those precious ten minutes, nothing else mattered. He felt that old sense of peace returning.

He gave her a drill to do as a burner, or end of workout workout, and while she did her 100 strikes, 100 squats and 100 pushups in ten sets of ten each, he did his warm up and moved to the salmon ladder.

Without even thinking about it, Oliver took off his shirt and started a set on the ladder. It felt good to be on it again, so he set about doing a second climb. It was as he prepared to do his third that he noticed Felicity lying on the mat watching him. He had forgotten how much she loved watching him do the salmon ladder.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” she asked.  
“No, I promise you, I didn’t! I...I just like the ladder,” he finished lamely, ‘How about you give it a go?”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, why not?”  
“Well, I just did 100 push ups and 100 strikes.”  
“So you are warmed up. Come on, try it.”  
“What if I fall?”  
“I’ll spot you. Come on. I’ll stay Trainer Jonas just for it.”  
“...ok, but…”  
“What?” he asked softly.  
“Oliver...what are we doing?”  
“Felicity,” he said quietly, “we don’t have to be doing anything. All this needs to be is a good solid workout.”

Oliver held his breath and waited for her to think it over. He could see the tension in her face and the conflicting emotions that were running through her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her as tightly as he dared just to feel her body against his. It was like a physical reaction when he was near her, this wanting to touch every part of her with every part of him.

Finally she nodded and crossed over to the ladder.

“I do love this thing,” she mused.  
“I never would have guessed,” he replied dryly.

Looking back over her shoulder at him, Felicity narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.  
“I think I prefered Trainer Jonas.”  
“Just hold onto the bar,” he laughed.

Oliver coached her through the movements of how to actually do the salmon ladder but to really show her, he was going to have to touch her and that made his palms sweat in terror.

“Felicity,” he started slowly, “in order for me to show you how to do this right, I am going to have to put my hands around your waist.”

Felicity froze. He was sure she was going to say no and that would end their time together. He was staring at her back and just as he was about to step away, her shoulders relaxed and her body started to sway just a little bit.

“Ok,” she said quietly, “let’s see if this works.”  
“Ok, just follow my directions and I’ll give you the lift you need so that you can feel what it should be like to move up a rung.”

For another ten minutes, they worked together so that she could feel what it was like to successfully do the salmon ladder. On the last try he let go at the critical point, when the bar left the lower rung and moved up to the next, he let go of her waist and let her do it on her own.

“Hey! I did it!” she exclaimed.  
“You did! That was amazing, Felicity. You are amazing.”  
“Trainer Jonas isn’t so bad himself,” she said softly.  
“He’s a bit of an oaf but otherwise pretty harmless,” he joked.  
“Oliver...I should get going.”  
“Please don’t. I...I miss you,” he said softly.

 

 

II

 

Felicity took a deep breath after he made his soft confession. She missed him, too. She missed him with a deep, achingly longing but she didn’t know if he really understood what had prompted her to walk away that day two long weeks ago.

He had shown glimpses of understanding but she was still gun shy and nervous. Her mother was at her to forgive Oliver but he had yet to ask for it. He had accepted the responsibility for his actions and was now trying to make amends. She respected that more than she could say but still, even now, under all the nervousness was a thin vein of anger.

That was why she was in the lair at eleven thirty at night hitting a strike dummy with every ounce of her being. She was angry and wanted to just burn it out of her so that she didn’t snap at him in front of the others. It was her goal to be professional and aloof even when her hurt threatened to splash through the cracks in her brave front. If she didn’t still love him with a ferocity that sometimes threatened to overwhelm her, she would be in her hotel room attempting to sleep.

For some reason, his request that she stay poked a hole in her defenses and that made her angry. Not at him but at herself. She wanted to stay, even after finding out about William and all the lies he told to protect his son and himself, she wanted to stay and hear what he had to say.

But had he earned it? Had he earned the opportunity to ask her to stay and talk to him?

Oliver had begun his nervous hand twitch. It was unconscious but a clear indication that his inner turmoil was starting to surface. It almost broke her. When he did that it meant he was feeling more than he could adequately process. It was tied to his PTSD and how in times of uncertainty he could keep himself centred.

It meant he was pushing himself and trying to do what was right for himself and for her.

She bent down and picked up her towel and made a show of wiping off her face so she could think a bit longer. She felt Oliver’s eyes on her the entire time and the weight of his gaze left her breathless. It was like he had his own atmosphere and she was learning how to breathe.

“Oliver,” she began, “I...I don’t know what to do here.”

In frustration she hit the dummy. Then she hit it again and again until she was sweating and crying and just trying to burn through the hurt so that maybe, just maybe they could have a conversation.

Lost in the vast open spaces of her memories, she failed to notice the strong arms that had encircled her waist from behind. What struck her first was the way the world suddenly stopped reeling around her and how the air grew calm and she felt centred and loved. When her breathing slowed and she returned to herself, she could hear him calling softly to her.

“Felicity, please, you’ve got to calm down. I’ll go if that’s what you want.”

She stopped moving and sagged into his embrace.

“Why does this have to be so messy?” she asked almost mournfully.  
“It seems to be the Oliver Queen Way.”

Felicity stepped out of his embrace and turned to look at him. He no longer looked defeated. Something had changed in him and she was curious to see what it was.

“Oliver, when I agreed to marry you it was because I was ready to commit myself to you fully aware that neither you nor I are perfect. But I just wanted to commit to you because it felt like the right and natural thing to do,” she began, “I know our lives are messy and complicated but you are the person, the only person, I want to be with. Despite it all, I still do love you.”

“I can’t undo anything, I know that,” he said softly while holding her gaze with his own, “all I can do is show you that I want to give you what are the most valuable things I can: my commitment, my time, and my heart. I want to fix this with you.”

There was a new earnestness in his voice, something she hadn’t heard before and it made her heart skip a beat. The anger that had kept her away from him was slowly dissipating. Unconsciously, she took a small step towards him and felt the gentle pull of his gravity welcoming her home.

“Oliver, you can’t shut me out ever again. You need to see me as your partner in everything, not just the bits and pieces of your life you think I should have access to,” she said with force, “Either we are in this together, or we are not. I know that is black and white and that you love to live in those urban shades of gray but I want to be really clear with you on this now.”

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Oliver smiled at her, “Felicity, I promise, I will include you in everything moving forward. Even if…”  
“Even if what?”  
“Well, your form just now -”

Oliver had to duck as she lobbed a jab at him. He easily avoided it and slipped his right leg between her legs and tripped her, taking her down to the mat. She was having none of it and hooked her left leg around his and pulled him after her. When he hit the mat, she heard the air leave his lungs.

“Where the hell did you learn THAT!?!”  
“Diggle is a better trainer than Jonas,” she huffed.  
“I think you broke one of my ribs,” he said wistfully.  
“Oliver, there is no way that happened.”  
“I swear! I’m not lying,” he protested.  
“Not lying like when I caught you watching kitten youtubes? Fine. I’ll check. I won’t be gentle,” she said, knowing he was lying but willing to play along anyways.  
“I wasn’t watching kitten youtubes. I was watching kitten Vines. Total difference.”

Rolling her eyes, she not so gently poked him in the ribs on one side, getting no response, she reached to poke the other side when he made his move and moved his hands over the ticklish spots along her ribcage.

“Oliver!” she yelped in protest and tried to move his hands away but he was too strong and quickly overpowered her by pinning her to the mat with his body and her hands above her head with his own.

“I think this means I win,” his voice was low and husky betraying his intentions.  
“Does it?”  
“Usually when the opponent’s shoulders are on the mat, it means the other person has won.”

Using her hips, she tried to push him off but only succeeded in pushing against him. For a few minutes, she tried to dislodge him, to move him just an inch but she couldn’t. He was the Green Arrow and almost unearthly strong and he was keeping her pinned with literally no effort. All she succeeded in doing was working up a sweat and making him laugh but she was rewarded with feeling him harden against her thigh in responsive desire.

“I think we all know who has won,” she said in a voice thick with desire for him.  
“Felicity…”  
“Shut up and kiss me.”

Smiling, Oliver released her hands and happily complied. His kiss was tentative at first but her response was anything but gentle. Felicity, with her hands finally free, grabbed Oliver’s head and pulled him closer, kissing him hard. He opened immediately to insistent push of her tongue and groaned into her, sending vibrations down her body that shook the ground beneath them.

She slipped her legs out from under him and wrapped them around his waist, anchoring herself to him and grinding her hips against him, feeling him grow harder with each movement. The friction was driving her mad when what she really wanted was him inside her.

Oliver broke away from her kiss and got to his feet, pulling her up after him. Felicity allowed him to remove her shirt, sticky with both of their sweat, and watched as he slowly squatted down and pulled her workout pants off. He looked up at her with amused eyes when he saw that she was wearing neither a bra or panties.

“What?” she laughed, “Are you wearing any?”  
“Yes!”  
“Prove it.”  
“Oh I will...and you really need to go commando all the time.”  
“Even in my short skirts?”  
“Especially in your short skirts,” he said warmly as he removed his sweat pants and then his underwear.  
“Well, look at that. Boxer briefs.”

Oliver laughed and then picked her up so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist. His lips found hers and she felt his rock hard cock rub against her. She was lost in the feel of him, the way his skin felt under her hands, the way he tasted on her tongue and all she wanted now was to feel him move inside her.

“Oliver,” she gasped, “what are you doing? Where are we going?”  
“Shhhhh,” he breathed against her neck, “just wait.”

A few seconds later she felt the bite of cold concrete against her back and instinctively pulled herself closer to his warm chest. They had joked that one night, after everyone had left for the night, that they should get naked and have sex against one of the concrete pillars in the Lair. There was never an opportunity, events with Darhk had moved too fast and their life together had gone through far too many hairpin turns.

“Mr. Queen…,” she smiled, “I do declare…”  
“Ms. Smoak,” he growled into her neck, “stop talking.”

Laughing into him, Felicity felt the ease with which he held her up with one arm under her hips and one firmly around her back. She loved his strength, his power but what fueled the almost endless well of passion and love she felt for him was the gentleness of how he loved her. His touch was never hard, it was always firm but soft, tender and so loving.

Just when she was ready to reach between them to guide him into her body, he found his way on his own. In one strong push, he filled her. She gasped at that delicious stretch and tension that started a fire in her lower pelvis as he thrust in and out in a commanding rhythm. It was like an uncoiling rope of fire that flooded her entire body with an electric heat that threatened to consume her.

Digging her heels into his back, Felicity held onto Oliver as he began to move within her. It was only a matter of minutes before her orgasm started to push through her. It came so fast she was almost taken by surprise. Oliver’s mouth found hers and she groaned as she shuddered and clung to him. He never stopped thrusting into her as one orgasm quickly rolled into another.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, “Don’t stop, Oliver.”  
“Oh...God,” he moaned, “I missed you.”

Felicity answered him by gripping him with her body and gently grinding against him. She felt his breath against her neck grow shorter, he gripped her back tighter and pressed her harder against the column. All of it pushed her towards another climax that wasn’t a rolling orgasm like the first two, this one pushed her mind into a shattered, blinding light. It rocked her deep within her body and she heard her voice calling his name but it seemed so far away.

She felt him swell and throb inside her as her orgasm triggered his own. In a series of short, uneven thrusts, Oliver found his release and came in a hot rush. She felt the heat of it all as  
she lowered her head to his shoulder and tried to calm her breathing.

“That...was quicker than I thought it would be,” he mused.  
“Well, we haven’t seen each other naked in almost three weeks,” she sighed.  
“Plus...you’re walking again. This…,” he trailed off.  
“Yup. The first time since the implant.”  
“Let’s go shower.”  
“You sure you can walk?”

Oliver rested his forehead against hers and sighed, “I doubt it but I am willing to try. Even if I have to toss you over my shoulder.”  
“Sweet talk aside...I love you, Oliver...but give me some more Trainer Jonas…”

With that OIiver tossed her over his shoulder and made his way to the Lair’s shower rooms. They had built a series of rooms with full shower and bath facilities. They picked the one furthest from the rest as it was larger and could easily accommodate them both.

The next twenty minutes were ones she would never forget. Oliver worshipped her in the steady stream of hot water that showered them both. He gently washed her body, lingering on the scars from the bullet wounds and then, with a tenderness that left her weak in the knees, he kissed the new scar on her back that hid the space where a brave doctor had surgically implanted Curtis’s gift to her.

Then his hands were on her body, between her legs, cupping her breasts and dragging pathways of heat and fire from one end of her to another until she wasn’t sure her legs would support her. Just as she was about to ask him to stop, he sat down on the shower bench and pulled her into his lap.

His body wasn’t ready yet but his fingers found her hot and wet. With his lips next to her ear, Oliver spoke to her of how much he loved her, of the ways he would continue to show her how important she was to him, that he wanted no one else but her, and over and over again he told her oh how he loved her…

This time, tears flowed as she rocked against his hand and his thrusting fingers. The earnest sincerity in his voice and the way he looked her in the eyes while she reached her release overwhelmed her and he held her as she cried with her face buried into the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed, “I guess I needed all of that.”  
“Never apologize to me for anything like this,” he softly said, “I love you, Felicity.”  
“I love you, too.”  
“Felicity?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Can...I mean, can…if it’s ok, that is, I mean...”  
“Spit it out, Oliver,” she chuckled.  
“Can...we go home?” he asked in a quiet, small voice.  
“Yes,” she said without a second thought, “Yes, let’s go home.”

Later that night, after they had eaten dinner in front of the fire and made their way arm and arm up to their bedroom, Felicity watched Oliver as she straddled his hips, gently grinding against him in a slow circular pattern. He was so beautiful in the moonlight that flooded the room. His eyes flashed cold, blue fire at her as she felt him swell and throb within the confines of her body.

She laid her hand over his heart and felt her body pulse around him. Never had she loved him more than in this moment. Times would be tough in the future but she had made her choice. Being with him wasn’t just going to be about the good times, it was going to be about the dark times, the crazy times, and all the variations in between. Loving him would never be a matter of convenience, it would always be a challenge but one she fully embraced. She loved him, not the idea of him, he was her gravity and she was his.

They slept deeply that night and well into the next morning. Upon waking up, Felicity did something she had been waiting to do since returning to Star City: she called in sick to work and spent the day in bed with Oliver.


End file.
